The Harm an Unfinished Sentence Can Do
by Chuffi4Harmony
Summary: Hi! This is my first intentional multi-chapter, which means this is able to be long, but it depends whether you like it. PLEASE REVIEW! This is about that quote on page 287 of Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone that I love and hate at the same time.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I am now officially a beta if anyone needs one, please PM me! Check my preferences, please! Sorry, I meant to upload sooner, but I've been really busy with school and gymnastics and my brother broke his arm poor little guy…

Yeah, but PLEASE REVIEW! NO FLAMES ACCEPTED! Constructive criticism is. Enjoy the story! It's a bit short, sorry! But, there's more in store if I get positive results!

**The Harm an Unfinished Sentence Can Do**

"_Me!" said Hermione. "Books! And cleverness! There are more important things__–__friendship and bravery and__–__oh Harry__–__be _careful_!" _

You see that line? That dash right there? In between 'and' and 'oh'? Right there is the biggest mistake of my life. I know it's stupid, so you don't need to remind me. I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger. A.K.A.: The bookworm with the mane, the know-it-all, the unneeded and insignificant third of the "Golden Trio" and one of Harry Potter's best friends. See that quote right there? Yeah, I said that. When I was twelve. I was so _stupid_! You see, I was _going _to say love. But I chickened out. It's been a week since the final battle. Harry's a total wreck. I can't help but feel responsible. I can't help but cry along with him. I just feel so terrible that he feels so terrible. I _wish_ I could cheer him up. Do something, at _least_. But I can't. Believe me, I've tried. Countless times. Nothing. Closest I've gotten is a nod and a forced chuckle I was naïve enough to believe. That is, until I checked up on him later and I heard him crying in Sirius's old room. Words can't describe how much I wanted to go over to him, comfort him, do _something_. But something kept me rooted to the spot. I didn't know what it was then, but I do now.

Nothing I could ever do would be enough. It feels pitiful to be so damn _helpless_. I feel like a toddler trying to reach a toy on the tippy-top shelf. I just _can't do it_. No matter how hard I try. Poor Harry. It must be so hard for him. And, being Harry, he must be drowning himself in guilt, thinking it was all his fault that all those people died. He can make me want to kiss him, scream at him, and hit him all at the same time! Ugh! I've made up my mind. I suppose I really made it up a long time ago, I just didn't realize what I had really done at the time.

I've known for a long time now that I'll never leave him. That I'll always stick by him. And I have. Except for now. But, I made a promise to him. I didn't know I made it, he didn't know I made it, and he probably still doesn't. But, I know. At least I do know.

I'm talking about the first thing on that list of three. Friendship. I told him then that he was my friend. No, you can read perfectly well. Read between the lines and look at it again. I didn't finish that sentence because I half-knew what I was getting myself into, but not enough for the thought to truly cross my mind.

I said Friendship. I vowed to him then and there that I would forever be there for him. That I would always be his friend. And I was telling the truth. I stuck by him even when no one else did. Not that he thanked me, or even seemed to care at all. I still didn't know in Fourth Year. I just did it because I felt like I owed it to him, because he deserved it, which he did, don't get me wrong, I'm not saying he didn't, but I did it because I knew that I was his friend, and friends don't walk away from each other when the going gets tough. The grow closer. They rise to the occasion. Which was exactly what we did. Eventually, Ron came around. But, the point is, I have promised him then, and I think he knew somewhere inside him, and so did I, that I would never leave him. And that part of us was correct.

I said Bravery. It meant each of us had to be brave from that point on. No matter was obstacles came our way, we would conquer them. We could and would face our worst fears if we had to, but we wouldn't leave each other. Not then, not ever. Even when I was twelve I knew that. Whatever we had to face, we_ would _face it, and not back out, not then, not ever. It meant something. No matter how much time had passed since I have said that, the oath is still valid, because a promise is a promise, no matter how long it's been.

I _didn't_ say Love. I love him. I did then. I do now. I don't know what kind of love it is. I don't know if it's brother sister love or _love_ love, but either way I love him. But I didn't say it. I wish I had. I wish I had realized then the harm an unfinished sentence can do.

Well? Didja like it? I will continue if you guys like it because I trust you guys' judgment. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for reading. The next chapter will probably be from Harry's POV (Point of View) and the one after that is her deciding what to do and doing it. It's not a long story, but if I get positive results, I can make it longer and better.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! A special thanks to all who commented and all who favorite and followed! It means a lot! So…. This is from Harry's POV. It will start getting a longer later on in the story, but as for now it's a bit short. If I don't update soon, PM me, I might've gotten lost in the world of math and died inside it. PLEASE REVIEW! NO FLAMES! On with the story!

It's my fault, and anyone who says otherwise is either kidding themselves or being just plain stupid. If I had gone quicker then I could've saved all those people. Ron says I'm being anti-social. Git. Not really, I'm just upset, he's my best mate. Ginny says when I'm ready, she'll be there to talk. That sort of scares me. About _what?_ Hermione says I'm a wreck. _Ding ding ding_, we have a winner. No matter what people are calling me these days, I don't feel like a winner. I feel like they _should_ be calling me _"The-Chicken-Boy-Who-Could've-Gotten-No-Where-Without-Other-People" _

They're all over me now. I'm hiding. In Grindmald Place. It's sanctuary. My _only_ sanctuary. I wish they'd just go _away_. They didn't seem to care too much about "Undesirable Number 1" _before_. Their only mission _used to_ be to behead me. I'm no longer an Undesirable. Predictable. Kingsley's told them to lay off. They don't listen. Life hasn't been easy.

After scaring me with talk of the "talk", Ginny's left me alone. After Ron gave it two tries, he stopped coming. Neville and Luna came once. She and Neville are official now. She seems happy, and he's over the moon. Hermione's persistent. She comes twice a day. At least. Sometimes, she refuses to leave, and those days, she sleeps on the couch. I offer her a bed, but she likes the couch. Probably because there's no bed in the nearest room. She's a bit scared of the place. There are still strange creatures lurking about, but it's unplottable, which is good. She and Ron have apparently broken the record for the shortest relationship I have ever heard of. Three hours.

They hated each other for a few days, but now they're friends again. For some reason, I felt something _weird_ in my gut when they broke up. Is that _normal?_ I don't take back the way I reacted when they were having their shouting match. Ron was being terrible to her and I told him to go eat dung. _Lovely_ thing to say, I _know_. But, she was crying _all over the place_, what was I _supposed to do?_ I just got so _angry_.

I don't only feel bad because of what happened during the Battle for Hogwarts. I feel bad because I never really _thanked_ the person who helped me out the most. I thanked Ron. I thanked Ginny. I thanked Luna. I thanked Neville. I thanked Aberforth. All the other Weasley's. By letter, but still. But, I didn't thank Hermione. I know_, I know_. I owe her a thank you. I do. But nothing I ever say will let her understand how much everything she's done means to me. I really don't know how to thank her.

Even now, after a week, she's still coming. What discouraged everyone else only seemed to egg her on. Girls really are confusing. The thing that scares me the most is that, well, I think I might fancy her. I know it's stupid. I _know_. I don't know. I'm so confused.

I'm half-considering making her think I'm fine so she'll go away. Not to get her away from me, but to get her to stop worrying. For her sake. She can't spend her whole life cooped up with a nutter like me; she's got too much potential. Despite what she said to the Minister, she is clearly considering being a Healer. She keeps on hinting about wanting me to go back to Hogwarts with her. I'm not sure if I want to. I've gotten job offers from the Auror office saying I can start now, so it's not like I really _need_ to go back.

But until she really comes out and asks me instead of going, _"I loved Hogwarts, I wonder if we'll ever go back,"_ every time I let her into my room. She came in yesterday, and I didn't really hear what she was saying, I just knew she cared. I got the jist; she was asking me if I'd ever _really_ be alright. It warmed my heart to know that it mattered to her–that I mattered to her. So, for her sake, I forced a chuckle and nodded.

She saw right through me. I could tell. I could hear her by my door that night. But I couldn't find the strength to go and talk to her. I feel like such a _wimp_, sitting there moping around, crying over my parents and my godfather and my friends. What use is it? I'm wasting her time. I shouldn't be giving her false hope. I'll never be alright.

Random things are always crossing my mind of our first year at Hogwarts. I _know_ she about to say _something_ before I went off to fight Quirrell, I _know_ it. I just don't know _what_. I mean, she did say _something_, but she was _going_ to say something else, but she didn't _finish_. I wish I knew what she was _going_ to say. I _wish_ I had the courage to ask her. But I don't.

"_Me!" said Hermione. "Books! And cleverness! There are more important things__–__friendship and bravery and__–__oh Harry__–__be _careful_!" _

Friendship and Bravery and–what? It's maddening. I'm going insane over this. I wish she knew the Harm an Unfinished Sentence Could Do.

Don't you hate it how I always end it like that? JK, but I won't end _every _chapter on that. Just 500. JK. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for reading, I'll update soon!

And by the way, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again! Thank you for reviewing, favorite-ing and following! It puts a huge smile on my face. So…I am continuing. Here is Chapter 3! Normal POV. PLEASE REVIEW!

There was a soft creek. The creek of an opening door. Harry emerged from the door, a rare occurrence in itself, and on top of it, he didn't head to the kitchen as he usually did. He made his way to the door across from his cave, as Ron had taken to calling it, and opened it slowly after knocking extremely faintly. There lay Hermione. She stirred feebly on the couch, but slept on. He edged closer to her and crouched down next to her.

Inside his hand was clutched an awfully tarnished piece of parchment. He set it down on the nightstand and gently brushed the bangs out of her face, a single tear rolling down his cheek, his eyes swimming with indecision, the words of his letter ringing in his ears.

_Hermione,_

_This is the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I've gone away. I don't want to waste anymore of your time. It touches me that you seem to care so much, but you can't help me. This is something I can't get over. I thank you for everything you've done for me. I'm sorry for throwing you into danger's path. Don't come looking for me, I'll be with my parents. I don't want to see you, because that'll mean…_

_Don't die for me, Hermione. I regret that the last thing I ever said to you was that I'm alright. I wish it didn't have to be this way. I don't want to lie to you anymore, so here goes. By the time you'll read this, I'll have already killed myself. _

_I guess I don't have anything to add on that. Goodbye._

_Every last drop of love in my system, _

_Harry_

_I can't do this to her,_ he thought, swallowing a lump in his throat. _Suicide's not the answer. I can't turn my back on her. She'd never do this to me. Would she? _

_NO! Of course she wouldn't. So, I can't do this to her. _And with that, he grabbed the note from the table and crumpled it. He got to his feet cautiously and he exited the room, more confused than ever.

I know, I know! That was ridiculously short! They'll lengthen after this, I promise! PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi again. Sorry Chapter 3 was so short. This one is significantly longer. PLEASE REVIEW! I won't be updating very frequently until Friday or Saturday. Probably not till after noon on Saturday because of the first football game of the season. Thanks for all your support, and on with the story! Hermione's POV.

I left Grindmald Place on Saturday morning. I could've sworn I heard someone moving about in the night. Harry seemed more reserved than usual before I left. I knocked, and he ignored me. I tried again, he ignored me. I came in after about ten tries, and he was there. He even ignored me when I went straight up to him, poked him lightly on his shoulder, and told him that I was going.

Now I'm worried I may have offended him. I know it's stupid, I mean I haven't done anything, but I'm getting seriously worried about him. If he doesn't get some help soon, he's probably going to start considering suicide. I can't let him do that. I was going to come back at night, but I came back early, at around five. He wasn't anywhere to be found. There was a note. In Sirius's room, all crumpled up. I read it.

_Hermione,_

_This is the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I've gone away. I don't want to waste anymore of your time. It touches me that you seem to care so much, but you can't help me. This is something I can't get over. I thank you for everything you've done for me. I'm sorry for throwing you into danger's path. Don't come looking for me, I'll be with my parents. I don't want to see you, because that'll mean…_

_Don't die for me, Hermione. I regret that the last thing I ever said to you was that I'm alright. I wish it didn't have to be this way. I don't want to lie to you anymore, so here goes. By the time you'll read this, I'll have already killed myself. _

_I guess I don't have anything to add on that. Goodbye._

_Every last drop of love in my system, _

_Harry_

My heart shattered. He'd already done it! I shouldn't have left; he must've thought I'd given up on him. My logical part took over, for a moment, in the voice of my mother. _Now, sweetheart, if he meant you to read it, why would it have been all tarnished? Maybe he wrote it before, but he changed his mind and didn't throw it away._

_Then where is he? Why wouldn't he say he was going somewhere? _

_Why should he tell you if he's going somewhere? You aren't the boss of him. _

_But he'd know I was worried._

_Don't kid yourself; he doesn't even care about you. You're nothing to him. _

A fierce battle going on in my head, I was startled to feel a drop of water on my hand, and I jumped about a mile when I heard the door slam.

"Harry? Is that you?" I called desperately, my voice tearful.

"Hermione?" Called back a voice, but it wasn't Harry's, it was a woman's. Ginny's.

"Ginny?" I yelled out, the last hope that had lit up my eyes disappearing into the despondence.

"Yeah," She screamed, her voice coming nearer and nearer until she was inside the room with me. Not wanting her to see that I was crying, I hid my face. "Is Harry here?" She asked good-naturedly.

"No," I replied, trying to burry my tears until she left. I don't know why I didn't tell her, I just couldn't.

"Oh," she said in response, a bit sadly. "I'll go look just in case," She finished, and she pranced out of the room.

Once she was out of earshot, I collapsed onto the bed and sobbed.

"Hermione?" That voice made all the air leave my chest. I looked up and saw Harry staring at me, with something in his eyes I couldn't quite identify. "What's up?" Not wasting to lie to him, I held out the letter he had written and he took it. After glancing at it for a split second, he looked up at me in horror. I felt my heart drop through my stomach. I knew by that he hadn't wanted me to see it. What was that supposed to mean? That he didn't want me to know if he was going to kill himself; that he didn't think I cared?

"Harry–" I began, but I really had nothing to say.

"What you have to understand about that is–" He started, but I cut him off.

"How could you?" I wondered aloud, and his face grew shameful. "I care about you, and you didn't want me to know you were going to kill yourself?"

"No! Hermione, _please_, you have to hear me–" Harry began desperately.

"If I mean that little to you, then I won't force my company on you. Goodbye, Harry." I screeched, completely breaking to pieces, tears running down my face as I ran from the room. Harry grabbed my arm, but I pushed him off. I stumbled out of the room and bumped into Ginny.

"Hermione–Harry! What–" Ginny said loudly, but I just kept on running. I couldn't make it to the door; Harry was too fast and determined to catch me. I tried to apparated but to no avail, he must've jinxed it. So I sprinted into the nearest room and locked it and after casting a quick "Celloportus" and "Muffliato" nonverbally, I collapsed onto the couch and cried my eyes out.

Harry's POV, five hours later. 

I was still sitting there by her door, after five hours. Still moaning her name, hoping she would come out. I couldn't hear anything, so I assumed she was asleep. _She has to come out sometime,_ I kept telling myself. _She must be getting hungry._ The thought made me feel guilty because she's not coming out because of _me_. There was a small cat flap on the door…

Five minutes later, I returned to the door with a Pumpkin Pasty on a plate. I pushed it through the hole and waited…

I woke with a start. My watch said midnight. My neck had a cramp; _I must've slept on it._ On the floor before me was a single note in Hermione's handwriting. I grabbed it and read it eagerly, and sighed when I saw it was only one word:

_Thanks  
><em>

I couldn't help but feel my lips curve into a smile at her kindness. I stood on my legs that had long since fallen asleep and glanced through the peephole. She had cried herself to sleep. There were tear tracks on her face which was all red and blotchy.

Deciding to let her sleep, I conjured a pen, removed the non-apparation jinx, and scribbled a note on the back of the one she'd written me. Yawning widely, I went into Sirius's old room, wishing I had apologized, or at least burned that damned note that I wrote when I was confused and half-asleep.

_You must not tell lies._ I told myself, and as I lay in bed, knowing deep down that I was still considering doing what I had said I would do in that note.

I know it's still not very long, but it'll get longer. PLEASE REVIEW! Chapter Five might be up either today or Friday or Saturday. Depends on the reaction this chapter gets. More reviews make me work faster ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! Notice I left you on a cliffy. If you didn't notice, take a second look. Now do you see it? Well, if you still don't, it's this:

You didn't see what Harry wrote as a reply. :o On with the story! Kreacher POV.

Master is acting very strangely. Very strangely indeed. Mistress Granger has been hiding. Master comes to find Kreacher and asked Kreacher to prepare some food. Kreacher has been watching and Master doesn't eat the food Kreacher gives him. He gives it to Mistress. Mistress hasn't come out. Not for two days. Kreacher thinks she's scared to see Master. Kreacher doesn't know why.

'Tis midnight. Master is due for work tomorrow. Kreacher saw him turn in early, at around 11:30. Mistress crossed the hall just a moment ago. Kreacher went to go see what they were doing, and Mistress was on Master's bedside. Mistress kissed Master's cheek and set a tarnished piece of parchment on Master's desk. When Mistress left, Kreacher entered and threw away her rubbish. Mistress must have been sleepwalking, putting rubbish on Master's desk…

It it nesecary for the plot, don't hate me, it will get both longer and better! I promise! NO FLAMES! PLEASE REVIEW! If you review anonymously, please check the review box once in a while, because I will reply to you in that way! Sorry, I had 500 ounds of homework so I couldn't update, I also had a game to cheer at, so I couldn't update, I will try to update asap! DH Rocks!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again! I have some pretty bad writers block, I've been trying to get them together and it's like I divert myself and say, OK say I really want to add this in, I really want this to happen..., so I never finish! Hehehehehehe, I will be starting a new fanfic soon, I don't know what it'll be called, but keep an eye out! I am a beta, so look me up if you need me! On with the story! PLEASE REVIEW! No Flames! Harry's POV:

I had the _weirdest_ dream last night. I suppose it's from starving myself out of guilt. I really think I should start eating. Maybe I will. _Anyway_, yeah, the dream. Well, it started as all pitch black and I felt something warm on my face, nothing bad, it sort of felt _soft_, but not fluffy…and then it got _disturbing_. I saw this big, hairy, _repulsive_ ear in right front of me. Then I woke up. Then I went back to sleep. Now I am having second thoughts about work. Luna owled me before, asking if I wanted to go into the Ministry, that they could have me as an Auror, and to come in sometime this week. It is Thursday. I've gone without eating for three days. Since Tuesday. No, I mean Wednesday. _No! _

Ugh, I really need food. Or was it four days…

Look, that clock is two minutes off…or maybe two hours off…two _seconds_, perhaps?

"Kreacher, can you maybe fix me something to eat?"

**HERMIONE'S POV:**

"I just don't know, Luna." I told her, more confused than ever.

"Maybe you should think this through just a bit more, Hermione?" Luna suggested, her blue eyes fixed intently on Hermione's brown ones.

"I can't help him. What use am I?" She asked both Luna and herself, wiping tears off her face with the back of her hand.

"But you said yourself, he always gave you food. He cares about you."

"He just wanted to keep me alive. That doesn't mean he cares about me; that just makes him not evil." Hermione countered.

"Do what think is right, but before you run off, think about this, if he didn't care about you would he have not wanted you to go with him to fight Voldemort that final time? He wanted to protect you. If he was normal, he would've let you. If he didn't care about you, he would've been selfish and had you go along, knowing Voldemort would kill you. But did he? No, he didn't. He made you stay behind, and in that, being the selfless and noble person he is." Luna said, before she turned to leave, and with that, she left Hermione with something to think about, as always.

**Harry's POV:**

I don't know where Hermione went. I had decided to apologize to her today, since I have up on work and instead, had about five pounds of food. Where could she be? I sat down on the bed and looked around the room, I guess I was expecting to see the calendar morph into an answer, but it didn't. The rubbish bin did as good as, however. I pulled a slip of parchment out of the bin and saw it was in Hermione's handwriting.

_Dear Harry,_

_I wish I could help you, but nothing I do seems to make the smallest difference. I'm going to find my parents. To set them right. I'm sorry I haven't been nearly as good a friend as you have to me. Your last note touched my heart. I came out of my room last night. To give you this, and to say goodbye. I'm writing this as I kiss your cheek, as tears spill out of my eyes, as I make my final decision. I'm sorry I've been a bad friend. I'm sorry all I've ever been good for is being a know-it-all. I'm sorry I've been so annoying over the years. It's because I care about you. I know you don't care about me. Don't lie to spare my feelings. That's why I'm writing this and not telling you personally. Because I don't want to see that look in your eye that says, "How did you know," because it'd just hurt too badly. Far too badly. When I find them, I'll owl Luna, Ron, or Ginny and I suppose they'll tell you. _

_After I find them, I'll stay with them. I won't come back. It'd hurt. I'm so sorry for being so useless. I'm sorry for wasting your time and being such a bother. If no one gets a reply in a years' time, assume me dead. You can even assume me dead now, because that's how I feel._

_The care that I know you don't reciprocate, (and that's perfectly fine)_

_I wish you all the best in life,_

_Hermione_

_P.S. If you don't mind, I'm keeping you last note as a memory of you, to tease myself into thinking you actually might have cared. Not to guilt you into anything._

_Again, and for the last time, _

_All my love and happiness,_

_Hermione_

**Normal POV:**

By the time he finished reading, he slumped back into his chair, finally succumbing to tears.

I hate to write these as much as you guys probably hate to see Harry cry, or read death sentences, but everything I put in these chapters, pleasant or not, is vital to the story plot. I feel so bad for the poor guy Bear with me though!


	7. Chapter 7 Part 1

Hello again! Well, read another note at the end! PLEASE REVIEW! No flames!

**Hermione's POV:**

I don't want to be hurt anymore. I'm leaving. I'm not looking back. I'll try to forget about him. I'll try to move on. I'll probably never be able to forget about him. But, whether he means to or not, (I kid myself into thinking he's not) he's breaking my heart. It's completely shattered now. I see the last thing he ever wrote me sitting peacefully in my palm, and my eyes begin to sting with tears once again.

_For what? You have nothing to thank me for. I should be the only thanking you. Not vice versa. I don't know where I'd be without you. I'm sorry if I scared you. I'm sorry if I caused you any disappointment o sadness. We need to talk, when you're ready. I won't force you into anything, ever. So you don't need to be frightened. Again, I'm sorry. I owe you my life, and I know I shouldn't be asking anything of you , especially after everything I've brought upon you,. But please just hear me out._

_Love,_

_A very sorry Harry who misses your smile, your face, your voice, and everything else about you_

It kills me to see it. Every time, it makes me even more uncertain. It makes me think-no, hope that he might care about me. I am in the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Transportation to catch my portkey. I've said goodbye to Ginny, Ron, Luna, and Neville. It'd too painful to say goodbye to Harry, so I didn't. I'm on my way.

**Harry's POV:**

I can't believe she's gone. She was the best thing that ever happened to me. The girl I fell for. The girl who stuck by me always. The girl who owns my heart. Gone. I lay depressed on Sirius's old bed, and I disregarded a soft knock on the door. I thought it was my imagination until I felt someone drag my pathetic, shaking form off the bed and envelop me in a hug. It wasn't warm enough to be Hermione. It wasn't Ginny.

It was Luna. She grinned sadly at me and pecked my cheek.

"Do you love her?" She asked him. It was almost comical how much like a comment on the weather she could make an extremely personal question sound. Nonetheless, he answered her.

"Yes. With everything I have," He told her truthfully, and he felt as though large weight had been thrown off of his shoulders hat he didn't know was there until it was gone, but it immediately returned in a tenfold. Not that he had admitted he loved her, and she was gone, it hurt even more.

"Then go after her," She said simply.

"You know, Luna," He said, realizing how true her words were, "I think I will. Thank you," She merely nodded and waved at him on his way out.

This would've been longer but I am exhausted. Picture this as Chapter 7 Part 1, ok? PLEASE REVIEW! They make me write quicker!


	8. Chapter 7 Part 2

Hi again! Sorry I updated only Part 1 of Chapter 7 last night. I am sick today, so I either might update a lot more often because of it, or less. It's probably the aftermath of that asthma attack I had yesterday. No Flames! **PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!** On with the story:

**Harry's POV:**

I raced down the Transportation Department at top speed, determined to catch her and tell her I loved her before she leaves forever.  
>"Harry!" I heard someone should behind me. I disregarded it until I felt the person wheel me around to face them. It was Ron. We walked on, Luna trailing behind us. I finally spotted her and we sped over. Luna stood a bit further back and Ron and I came to a halt directly in front of her.<br>**  
>Normal POV:<br>**  
>"Hermione?" Harry said when she turned to face them. She didn't reply. He started again, but she started to run away from them. Ron hit her with a petrifying jinx and caught her.<br>"_Ron!_" Harry berated him. And he removed the jinx, but held her firmly by the upper arm, but she pushed him away. She wasn't trying to escape anymore, so he began yet again.  
>"Would-would you maybe please let me kiss you?" He asked nervously, his eyes filled with longing. She shook her head. His heart slid down hopelessly his chest. He sighed deeply and his shoulders dropped a few degrees.<br>"Hug you?" He inquired much like a helpless little boy to an abusive guardian. It broke Hermione's heart, but still she shook her head. This time, a good amount of light left his eyes, causing them to look a bit dead. Seeing this, Hermione looked down. He reached out and cautiously brushed the tips of his fingers ever so gently against her's, but as though he was an unwanted insect, she pulled her hand away from his so quickly she almost smacked herself. At this, Harry's heart began to shred itself into small pieces.  
>"Talk to you? You don't even have to reply. I mean, I'd like you to. So even if you still hate me, I'll have gotten to hear your beautiful voice one last time." He said hopefully, but he doubted seriously she would accept, after all the pain he had clearly caused her. Those four sentences would have easily melted any girl's heart, but Hermione had amazingly resisted. She, again, shook her head, but by now she was close to tears, though it was nothing compared to how Harry felt.<br>"O-ok," He said tearfully, "Well, if I can't kiss you, or hug you, or speak to you, or even make you look up at me...I think I'm out. I'm out. I-oh, I'm talking to you aren't I? I'm so sorry. I'll-I'll go now. So you don't have me hurting you anymore. I'm sorry I did before. Oh, right, talking. Bye. I wish you all the best." He ended and he looked like he would've liked nothing better than to kiss her or at least touch her, but all he did was turn on his heel and walk away, despondent.  
>"What the <em>hell<em> did you just do?" Ron half-yelled once his heartbroken friend had shuffled, shoulders drooped and head down out of earshot. "I've never seen him so hurt! He sprinted here after you, gathered all of his courage and you broke his heart! Did you hear him at all? _"Your beautiful voice"? _Come on, Hermione, you're not daft! _"Would you maybe please let me kiss you?"_ he's _never_ been so jittery in his life. And how'd you react to him opening up to you, all but confessing his love to you-and the only reason he didn't was because you refused to let him-and he listened to you! What does that tell you? No matter how ridiculous your restraint was, no matter how much he wanted it, he did what you asked!"  
>"But-you-I thought you had feelings for me!" Hermione shrieked, apparently trying to change the subject.<br>"I do! But, look Hermione, he's-we'd never last! And if he could fit all the love he feels for you in a bottle, it'd be fuller than mine would be by far." Ron said, glancing back at Harry, who was now full out crying in Luna's arms.  
>"Ron-" She began, but he cut her across.<br>"Look at him! Do you see how much you hurt him?" He questioned her as though he was a detective. Her eyes immediately softened at this, and she began to cry too. Not out of sadness out rejection from someone she loved like he had, but out of guilt at inflicting pain on someone who had opened their heart to her.  
>"You know, maybe one day you'll realize exactly how much pain you just caused him and, maybe if you're lucky, you'll be able to apologize. And quite honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if he went home just now and suffocated himself. You mean that much to him. And you just threw him to the wolves didn't you?" He continued relentlessly, ignoring her tears. What he didn't notice was at that moment, Harry and Luna arrived within earshot.<br>"I'd hug you," Ron said insensitively and quite meanly, "But you don't allow that anymore do you?"  
>"Ron," Harry said from behind him, his voice constricted with tears because she had rejected him, yet still he was sticking up for her. " Leave her." and with that, he walked off, head hanging. Luna placed her hand gently on his shoulder and turned to Hermione. She mouthed, "You really did hurt him," to her. Hermione nodded and sobbed harder.<br>"Goodbye Hermione." Ron said blankly before turning around and leaving. She completely lost control when Ron, too, left her. Now she had no one. And the worst part was, it was all her fault.  
><strong><br>At Grindmald Place: Luna and Harry.  
>Normal POV: <strong>

Harry had never felt so terrible. He collapsed on the armchair and began to suffocate himself, his hand held firmly over his mouth and clutching his nose shut at the same time, the other hand squeezing his neck tighter and tighter. It wasn't quick enough in his opinion, so he stood, ignored Luna's yells and grabbed the sharpest knife he had from the kitchen but Luna pulled it out of his hand just before it made contact with his skin. She pushed him back into the chair and let him cry. After a bit, she took great pity on him and stepped forward and hugged him.  
>Despite her many attempts to cheer him up, he cried himself to sleep in that same chair, thinking of Hermione and how much he must've hurt her, but somewhere inside him, he wondered what he had done wrong and whether he could fix it. It broke his heart to think that he harmed in any way; that he had made her hate him.<p>

I know, I know! I made Hermione such a witch with a capital B but you have to realize how she must be feeling! The next chapter is the last one. Check out my other stories, I am starting on two more and I will upload a.s.a.p.! **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 8

THIS CHAPTER IS RATED T BECAUSE OF SOMETHING HARRY DOES! MORE SQEEMISH VIEWERS SKID OVER THE PART WHERE I MARK AS T! Hi! So I've decided to lengthen this. This was supposed to be the last chapter but it's not. This is in Hermione's POV when she is in Australia looking for her parents. Poor Harry is in Grindmald place with a magical spell on him placed by Luna that dings every time he tries to harm himself. He's quite pathetic at this point, but Hermione somehow has convinced herself that he was lying to her for some reason. She's being quite stupid for the smartest witch ever. But, hurt and betrayal or even hurt and betrayal that doesn't really exist.  
>After all Hermione did to him, Harry is still madly in love with her. Luna is trying not to sleep so Harry won't inflict pain on himself. Ron has ignored all of Hermione's letters for the past week that she's been gone. He's attempting to make her feel so guilty she'll come back so he can lock the pair of them in a very small broom cupboard after five bottles of Firewhiskeys each.<br>Harry has decided to start work in the Auror department to get his mind off things though, so he starts later today.  
>Again, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!<p>

_You're such a bit-  
>No I'm not!<br>Yes you are! You completely broke him, what do you think that makes you?  
>He broke me! He was lying!<br>But was he?  
>Oh, shut up!<br>Don't you dare shut up me!  
>Do you hear yourself? You're having an argument with yourself! You must be going mad.<br>_You?_ I am you, _you're _the mad one!  
>Both of you are mad, happy? We supposed to be worrying about Harry here!<br>Oh, right. But, he was lying, what's there to worry about?  
>But I don't think he was.<br>But _I_ do!  
>So that means you're of two minds?<br>This is getting ridiculous!  
>SHUT UP!<br>HOW DARE YOU?  
><em>"ARRRRGGGGHHHH!" Hermione screamed to the ceiling, falling back on to her bed, sobs wracking her body, a part of her wondering if she had made Harry do the same.  
>She had. It seemed like he had moved on. But the truth of the matter was, Harry hadn't moved on at all, he was just waiting for Luna to see that he was fine so she would leave and he would be able to kill himself for inflicting so much pain on Hermione.<br>He was wrong however. She had been the one to hurt him and he cared and loved her so much he was blind to that. And now Hermione had something else to think about.  
><em><br>Dear Luna,  
>You said to owl you. That you don't care the length or the frequency. So here goes. I realized something. Well, when we were at Hogwarts for the battle, and Harry had to go off and sacrifice himself to kill Voldemort, I said I'd go with him. And now I know I didn't mean it just then. I meant it in general. That I'd always be by his side. But, I thought he was going to die so I didn't realize it then because even if I did mean it in general, then it would've only been then. But it turned out it wasn't.<br>And now I've left him. Even though I promised him I wouldn't. Luna, I think I'm in love with him. Please reply soon. I'm so confused. Miss you! (And Harry...a LOT, please give him a hug from me, but don't tell him it's from me!)  
>Hermione<br>P.S.: Is he still trying to kill himself? Because I think it might be my fault if he is. I can't believe how terrible I was to the poor thing.  
><em>  
>was what was written on her parchment, but somehow, Harry got this.<p>

_Potter,  
>You have ruined my whole entire life. I hope you do kill yourself, it'd make me happy.<br>Do not reply. I never want to see, hear, or even smell you again. I regret my friendship with you. How could I have ever been so stupid? You sicken me. I'm glad I have now gotten my priorities straight.  
>Go jump off a bridge.<br>Hermione Granger_

And, right at the table where he read it, he looked quickly around for Luna, but she wasn't there. He pulled out the sharpest knife he owned and turned to check again if anyone was there. Kreacher was watching him, a frightened look in his eye.  
>"Kreacher, you are to serve Hermione once I'm dead. If she refuses, tell her that even though she hates me, I still love her and go serve the Weasleys." He ordered. Kreacher began to try and say something but no words came out.<br>And Harry stabbed himself in the stomach.

THIS IS NOW RATED T! IF YOU ARE SQEEMISH, PLEASE DO NOT READ, I WILL SUMARIZE AFTER INNAPROPRIATE PARTS ARE OVER!

Harry's POV:  
>It wasn't enough pain. Nowhere near enough. I hurt Hermione! She wants me dead. I won't betray her. And I took out my wand as cast the Cruciatus Curse on myself, but it wasn't working for some reason. Then I saw Kreacher, his fist clenched, muttering an incantation, preventing me from harming myself. I looked down, the wound on my stomach I had expected to be there wasn't. Instead, the blade had only just traced my skin.<br>"Kreacher, you are forbidden to help me in any way, shape or form!" I demanded him. And he burst into tears. Kreacher's spell wore off, and I fell to the ground in a terrible spasm of so much pain, I swear I must've woken the muggles in the apartment a block away. Kreacher's wails could still be heard over mine. There was a mixture of mucus and tears splattered onto his face, he looked absolutely pathetic. But I wasn't finished. I brought my hand up to my neck and squeezed as tight as I could. In an instant, the pain of the Curse, and the lack of oxygen overtook me. I blacked out. The last thing I heard were soft footsteps.

Oh my gosh I hate hurting Harry! This was too gory to get my brother to beta (he's my little brother so do not criticize or I will come after you) so it's not as good as it could be, but I don't usually have too much time on my hands to go back and have a look over. Anyway, hope you liked it. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! And you may not have noticed, so I'll say anyways, you do have something to anticipate in the next chapters. How did Harry get that letter when Hermione wrote something completely different? What will happen with Hermione? What will happen with Harry? What will happen with Harry and Hermione? Find out soon! Reviews make me update WAY faster, and please check out my profile page because I have a poll up.


	10. Chapter 9

So...here's the summary for the people who didn't read that last bit of chapter 8.  
>Harry was killing himself and Kreacher was trying to stop him, but Harry then forbade Kreacher to help him at all. He blacked out in the end and right before he did, he heard footsteps.<br>What do you think happened?  
>Find out in chapter 9:<p>

Normal POV:  
>PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!<br>"Kreacher disobeyed Master. Kreacher disobeyed a direct order. Kreacher saved Master, when Kreacher was not supposed to." Kreacher bawled, mucus splattering the hospital floor.  
>"It's alright, Kreacher, I'm sure if he had been in his right mind, he would've never asked that of you." Ginny told the elf gently. He nodded slowly and cried less loudly. They heard a squeal from outside the door.<p>

Outside:

"I got the message that Harry was here, where is he? Is he alright? Is he conscious? Can I see him? Let me see him!" Hermione said quickly and anxiously. The healer was about to respond when Ron appeared behind Hermione.  
>"How dare you show up here? You're the reason he killed himself!" Ron yelled at her loud enough for the whole ward to hear. The healer had apperantly dealt with this before, and he calmly took a step back and allowed them to have their shouting match.<br>"WHAT? He-he-killed himself?" She said, and she sank down to the floor and cried her heart out. Ron seemed to think it was a disgusting display of emotion and he took a step away from her, not having the decency to even tell her he was alive, and that he would live, but it would take him up to a week to wake up. The healer, however, had moved forward just as Ron had stepped backward and he had pulled her to her feet.  
>"He's alive, but he's not conscious. You can go in and see him now," He told her, but Ron wasn't going to stand for it.<br>"WHAT? You're going to let her in to see him when she's the reason he tried to kill himself? Would you like to see her letter?" He berated the healer and then turned to face Hermione, "I never expected this. I thought that maybe somewhere inside you, you had some decency. But I guess I was wrong. Didn't think we'd find that letter, now did you?"  
>Confused, Hermione shot him a puzzled look.<br>"I never wrote Harry a letter. I wrote Luna one, but-"  
>"I guess it fell into the wrong hands, then, didn't it? Hmmm, doesn't quite make sense, seeing as it says "Potter" in your handwriting. Thought you'd get away with it did you?"<br>"Get away with what?"  
>"It's called murder, perhaps you've heard of it! I can't believe I thought you ever cared about him. If I thought Harry was going to die, I thought it'd be Voldemort, not you!"<br>"A, how could I murder him if he's still alive, and B, why the hell would I ever call him by Potter, and C, What letter are you on about?"  
>"Let me see," Ron began in mock deep thought, "the one you wrote!"<br>"Fine, I'd like to see it!" She screeched. Ron pulled the letter out of his pocket and threw it at her. She read it in shock.

Potter,  
>You have ruined my whole entire life. I hope you do kill youself, it'd make me happy.<br>Do not reply. I never want to see, hear, or even smell you again. I regret my friendship with you. How could I have ever been so stupid? You sicken me. I'm glad I have now gotten my priorities straight.  
>Go jump off a bridge.<br>Hermione Granger

"I didn't write that!" Hermione said exasperatedly.  
>"Then why is it in your handwriting?" Ron asked harshly.<br>"I don't know!"  
>"Miss," The Healer interrupted, "If it's true you attempyed murder on this boy then I can't let you in," With that, she fell to the ground crying once again. Ron looked at her with no sympathy in his eyes. He really thought she would do that to Harry.<p>

Inside:

Ginny and Luna looked at each other, both knowing full-well it was Hermione out there, screaming in sadness and Ron's voice relentlessly yelling at her. Neither of them truly believed she had written that letter.

Outside:

The Healer was beginning to take pity on Hermione. She was obviously not derranged, and clearly she wanted nothing better than to knock out both Ron and the Healer and go and see Harry, but she wouldn't do that. She knew she was innocent, but the mere thought of Harry trying to kill himself was too much for her. She was now crying so hard she was puking up everything she had eaten in the past few days. She'd never felt so terrible.  
>"Sweetheart?" The healer said gently, obviously he had realized she wouldn't hurt him. She looked up at him weakly with tearfilled chocolate brown eyes. "If there's someone in there, you can visit him. Ok?" He looked sadly at her through his own sea blue eyes and again, helped her up. He gave her a calming draught and sent her into the room Harry was in. The moment she saw him, so pale and on a breathing spell, she burst into fresh tears and collapsed.<p>

So the thing was she was so broken and you know how when you cry a lot or when you throw up, you get kinda dizzy and get a really bad headache. Well, sometimes that can overwhelm you, and that's what happened to Hermione. So...sorry it was kinda short but I have SO much homework to do! Bye! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 10

I am SO sorry for the wait! Thank you SO much for all the support and thanks for waiting! So, you don't have to listen to my blabbing for much longer because here is chapter 10: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

Hermione's POV:

Now I don't want you to think they sent me away, because they didn't. The truth of the matter was, well, _me_. I mean, look at all the pain and hurt and suffering I caused Harry! You expect me to stay there after that?  
>It's not saving myself, it's saving Harry! Haven't I done enough? I just couldn't stay. It just killed me to see him like that in the hospital, and once he was discharged, I just...I've been nothing but terrible to him, and I feel so pitiful. He deserved none of that. I'm back in Australia now, in wizard temporary housing. God, I really hurt him.<p>

Harry's POV:  
>She left. I know she was here. She just left me. Again. After everything! I never even got to talk to her, but I couldn't even if she was here long enough. She told me not to. Yes, I still have romantic feelings for her. Ron told me I'm mad for it, but I don't care. I just can't seem to stop loving her. Luna had a different approach. Well, a girl's approach. She "awwwww"ed loudly in a really un-Luna-ish way, and then started telling me how there were thousands of love flies clouding my brain and whatnot...<br>I can't be angry with her; not when all she's trying to do is help. What happened when I was angry at Hermione and I lashed out even though she was only ever trying to help?

Flashback in Normal POV:  
>"So <em>what?<em> Why should it matter to _you?_" Harry bellowed in her face. That was it. They had argued before and usually Hermione was pretty tolerant, but this time, Harry seemed to have struck a nerve. She burst into tears and sprinted off to the dorms.  
>Never having good timing, Harry realized once she was gone just how much he had hurt her and he tried to go up after her, but the slide formed and blocked his entry. Knowing she wouldn't come out for a while, he gave up, and left her to cry in her room.<p>

End of Flashback.  
>Back to Harry's POV:<br>I can't believe I made her cry. And I didn't do a thing! I just sat there like a lump and three days later, when she came down because she had not wanted to see me so badly she hadn't eaten! So, she came down, and what did she do? She _forgave_ me. I made her cry and I didn't even try to make her feel better and she forgave me. That just goes to show how wonderful of a person she is. Who would do that? Really? I sure as hell couldn't! All I can ever do is destroy. I destroyed her fragile heart, and not just once.  
>I have no right to complain that she left me. None at all. I just can't take it anymore. All the pain I've caused her. I just feel so bad. I wish she knew how sorry I am.<p>

With that, the world grew hazy around and he fell asleep on the couch. The couch that she had slept on, when she had been here. He slept there to be close to her, even if she was nowhere near, so that maybe, when she was asleep, he could somehow break into her dreams and tell her how much her loved her.  
>It does sound absurd, but bear in mind, he is a lovesick, depressed teenager.<p>

I know it's short. It was actually supposed to end a few chapters ago, but I realized I still had to have some stuff happen. Thanks for sticking with me throughout the story, and please check out my other stories that are being updated much more quickly than this one was. So, again, sorry for the wait, and thanks for reading! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
